Mad Christmas
by Miss Sinead
Summary: hari natal itu adalah hari yang gila... begitu menurut Sasori... suck at summary... newbie here, warning inside... Mind to RnR, Everybody? Baru bangkit dari hiatus... m     m
1. Chapter 1

**Mad Christmas**

**Haiii… Sinead kembali dengan fic baruu… XD. Kali ini Sinead mencoba membuat fic humor. Ini adalah fic kedua Sinead. Sinead masih newbie. Jadi Sinead butuh saran dan kritik dari senpai-senpai di FFn. Karena fic pertama Sinead yang 'Youtopia' (sekalian promosi) kayaknya GATOT (Gagal TOTal)! Harusnya rated T jadi Sinead kasih K+. waktu itu juga nge publish lewat warnet, mana gak ijin dulu sama ortu. Sungguh (tidak) patut ditiru. Hehe… kali ini Sin mencoba lebih baik lagi… mohon bantuan ya Senpai-senpai… XD**

**Mad Christmas**

**Chapter 1 : Prolouge (10 Days left before christmas)**

**Rated: T (mungkin)**

**Genre: Humor & Romance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), OOC, newbie, aneh, dll**

**Pair: ? x ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu markas… um... atau yang lebih tepatnya suatu goa yang bobrok, bau, dan sangatlah jelek. Tinggalah um… 10 mahkluk ajaib yang beranggotakan 1 hiu, 1 tanaman dengan 2 kepribadian (?), 1 kakek-kakek yang masih aja gaya yang (mungkin) masih kuat joget-joget disko, 1 lintah darat, 1 penganut sesat, aka DJ, 1 banci blondie, 1 boneka imut, 1 manusia bertopeng baygon bakar, 1 wanita yang tersusun (?) dari kertas koran, 1 monster pierching yang lagi baca majalah b*kep. Yah… pantas saja permirsa kenapa markas mereka bobrok… mahkluk-mahkluknya saja sudah seperti i… *Akatsuki: "AYO GEBUKIN NI AUTHOR!"* *Author kabur ke dolok sanggul*

Yah... sudah lupakan adegan tadi. Ngabis-ngabisin tempat (?).

Para mahkluk-mahkluk itu sedang uring-uringan di ruang tengah markas mereka. Mereka lagi libur. Mereka ikut-ikutan libur karena bentar lagi hari Natal. Lho? Jadi kalo orang-orang libur para anggota kriminal kelas S juga ikut libur?

"Iya dong! Enak aja kita gak libur! Kriminal kelas S juga manusia," sambar Pein si Leader bokep ini.

Author dan Readers, sweatdrop

Back to story...

"Eh, Leader kenapa kita libur, sih?" Tanya si penyesat, Hidan

"Iya. kita jadi nganggur nih, un," Sambar si banci blondie, Deidara

"Huh! Dasar Leader payah! Liat nih, gw jadi cekak gara-gara hari libur lo!" si lintah darat, Kakuzu pun ikut-ikutan

"Tobi anak baik. Tobi anak baik. Tobi anak baik" keautisan si topeng baygon pun keluar

"Pein-kun, kenapa kita libur sih?" tanya perempuan satu-satunya di Akatsuki, Konan

Orang yang daritadi dibondongi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh tadi pun mulai capek mendengarnya. Tadinya ia malas menjawab karena tadi udah di kasih tau ke author. Jadi males, deh. Tapi karena pacarnya... hehe... ia jawab juga deh... "Hnn... Gini... Gw ngeliburin kalian-kalian, karena bentar lagi 'kan Natal. Jadi kita semua libur! Semua yang ada dimuka bumi ini libur dimasa-masa natal. Kalian dah tau 'kan?"

"APA? NATAL?" all Akatsuki (-kisame)

"Eh, 'natal' apaan tuh leader-sama?" tanya si hiu jadi-jadian, Kisame.

"Eh? Lo gak tau natal, Kis? BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Kemana aja lo?" gara-gara si Pein ketawa, semuanya juga jadi ikut ngetawain Kisame gara-gara gak tau apa itu natal?

Tapi tiba-tiba aja salah satu dari mereka jadi sewot sendiri "Jadi lo ngeliburin kita gara-gara mau natalan doang? Alasan anak kecil!" si manusia boneka jadi-jadian, Sasori.

"Sabar aja sih Sas... Lagian juga kejadiannya gak bakal terjadi lagi, 'kan? Sampe se-sensi itu lo ngedenger kata 'natal' doang," sahut si Kakek Gaul, Itachi. 'daripada lo disuruh kerja seumur hidup gk digaji plus suruh bayar kas tiap bulan sama si lintah darat itu. Gw mah lebih baik dapet libur. Lumayan,' lanjutnya dalam hati. Ia tak mau di gebukin 2 orang yang ia maksud dalam kata-katanya itu.

"Eh? Emangnya si Sasori kenapa, Chi?" tanya si penyembah DJ, Hidan

"Cih, yang penting hari natal tuh hari dimana lo bakal menggila! Hari paling 'GILA' sedunia"

"Yee... Die sewot lagi. Mang kenapa sih die, Chi?" tanya sang leader

"Ah, kagak. Kagak napa-napa," jawab yang ditanya.

Sasori malas sekali dengan keramaian yang dibuat teman-temannya, karena si Itachi mulai dikerubunin wartawan (?) yang mulai nanya-nanyain dia, kenapa sang Akasuna benci natal? Orang si Hidan aja yang sesat aja biasa-biasa aja, kenapa dia sewot sendiri, coba? Tapi si Itachi tetep kekeuh gak mau buka mulut. Sasori pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Greb... tangan Sasori dipegang oleh partnernya, Deidara.

"Danna, Danna, kenapa tidak suka natal?" tanyanya. Sasori sebenarnya tidak mau menjawabnya. Tapi.. tapi... tapi... yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah... ehem... yah... Sasori ingin sekali memberitahuinya. Namun, ia tak mau. Hanya Itachi yang jadi temen curhatnya sama dirinya aja yang boleh tahu.

"Lepaskan! Aku tak ada apa-apa kok!" jawabnya dingin sambil membanting tangan partnernya itu hingga terlepas.

"Memang Danna ada apa sih kalau natal? Padahal natal itu 'kan menyenangkan! Danna bisa dapat hadiah, uang, dll,lho,"

"Bualan anak kecil saja masih kau simpan-simpan dikepalamu! Kapan kau menjadi Dewasa, Deidaraaaaa?" tanyanya sewot (lagi)

"Eh? Aku, 'kan hanya bertanya,"

"Fuhh... Sudahlah... Tak ada apa-apa kok, maaf tadi udah ngebanting tanganmu, Dei-chan," jawabnya yang setelah itu disusul langsung ke dapur untuk apa yang dicarinya tadi.

'Eh? Tadi Danna minta maaf? Lalu tadi ia memanggil ku apa?' batin si Deidara

**TBC~**

**Author's notes:**

**Pendek, ya? Nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya Sin usahain panjang deh... -_-"**

**Review nya ditunggu yaa... hehe... nerima kritik dan saran. Tapi Sinead gak nerima Flame... **

**Oh iya... Rencana Sinead sih, mau nge-publish fic ini dari tanggal 16 – 25 Desember ini. Tapi, menurut rencana liburan keluarga... jadi... yah, Sinead usahain bisa deh.**

**Once again, Mind to RnR, everybody?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mad Christmas**

**Chapter 2: SMS-an malem-malem**

**Rated: T (mungkin)**

**Genre: Humor & Romance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), OOC, newbie, aneh, garing, kriuk-kriuk renyah dll**

**Pair: Sasori x ?**

**thanks to: Anggie Uchiha, Daamachan, Fujisaki-Saskyy7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya, si Sasori tidur-tiduran dikamarnya sambil smsan sama Gaara, sohib lamanya. *Readers: Lho? Katanya kriminal kelas S? Tapi kok masih kontak-kontakan sama orang yang bukan satu organisasi?* yah, entahlah... hanya keautisan khayalan author ini saja yang tau alasannya. Dan begini isi dari smsnya.

**From: Gaara Keren**

**To: Sasori cucunya nenek chiyo**

Eh, bang, gimana kabar lo? Bentar lagi natal, neh... lo gak mulai jadi gila kayak biasanya?

Btw, gw lagi seneng, neh...

Sasori akhirnya bales...

**From: Sasori**

**To: Gaara si mata panda**

Ah, udah cukup, nape? Gw udah muak ngomongin 'natal'! *senewen*

Kenapa lo seneng? Punya cewek baru? Alahh... Cuma cewek baru aja bangga lo... gw, aja yang sampe punya fans bejibun aja biasa aja! * tambah senewen*

**From: Gaara Keren**

**To: Sasori cucunya nenek chiyo**

Yeee… nyantai, bro! gw, 'kan Cuma nanya gituuuhhh… emangnya lo napa sih? Perasaan dari dulu gw sekampung sama lo gw gak pernah tau dah, kenapa lo benci banget sama natal?

Ah, kagak… bukan soal cewek! Gw males ah ngomongin cewek! Kalo fans sih gw banyak kali, sob…

**From: Sasori**

**To: Gaara si mata panda**

Nah, lo dah tau kalo gw benci natal... tapi kenapa lo masih aja, nanya-nanya, coba? Ah, lo gak perlu tau dah... yang penting gw benci natal ya udah... gw benci natal aja. Titik gak ada tanda seru. (?)

Jadi kenapa lo seneng?

**Gaara's POV**

'Ah, udah deh. Capek gw ngomong sama dia, kalo tentang natal. Ujung-ujungnya dia naik darah. Udah dia keras kepala, kalo gw lawan ntar makin keras. Udah, ah, daripada gw yang waras gk ngalah-ngalah,' batinnya

**Normal POV**

Kembali ke sms-an~

**From: Gaara Keren**

**To: Sasori cucunya nenek chiyo**

Iya, deh…

Gw seneng gara-gara gw udah buka bisnis, neh...

Belum sempat Sasori membuka sms dari Gaara, tiba-tiba sudah ada saja sesuatu yang 'annoying' datang.

"DANNAAA, UN!"

BRUKKK! Tiba-tiba saja partnernya datang sambil loncat dan menimpa dirinya.

"AAHHKKK! Sono sono, ah! Ngapain, sih, lo? Sono sono... huss, huss..." usir Sasori sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Deidara.

"Dannaaa... tadi Dei mimpi buruk, un... uhuhhuhuu..." ucapnya. Matanya udah mulai berkaca-kaca mulai nangis bombay.

"Ya udah, sih. Cuma mimpi doang, 'kan?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi Dei masih takut, un,"

"Iya, Iya... ah, elah, lo! Lo kan cowok! Emang lo mimpi apa sih?"

"Tadi Dei mimpi kalo Danna enggak ada, un. Padahal Dei sama yang lainnya dapet kado darimana, entah, un,"

"Maksud lo?"

"Danna bener-bener 'pergi' pas waktu hari natal, nanti. Dei jadi takut, Danna, un,"

"Deidara..."

"Ya, Danna, un?"

"Lo bermaksud doain gw biar gw cepet mati gara-gara gw benci natal?"

"E, Enggak, Danna, un. Justru karena itu, Dei jadi takut, un. Dei takut Danna pergi,"

Deg! Mendengar kata-kata partnernya itu jantung Sasori langsung berdetak cepat. Ya, sebenarnya dia memang sangat benci pada bualan, atau seorang yang bermanja-manja padanya. Namun, kali ini...

"Tenang aja Dei. Itu, Cuma mimpi, 'kan? Udah sana, tidur lagi," ucapnya tiba-tiba saja nada bicaranya turun 1 oktav (?).

"Eh? Tapi, un?"

"Udah, sana, tidur lagi,"

"I, Iya, Danna, un. Selamat malam, Danna, un,"

"Selamat malam, Dei-chan,"

"Eh? Danna, tadi manggil Dei apa, un?"

"Gak ada, udah sono tidur! Gak baik anak kecil tidur malem-malem!"

"Danna, aku nggak KECIL, UN!"

"Udah sono Tdur, ah!" nada suaranya naik satu oktav lagi (?)

"Iya, Iya! selamat malam, un!"

"Hn,"

**4 messages received**

**From: Gaara Keren**

**To: Sasori cucunya nenek chiyo**

Woy, Sas! Lama banget lo?

**From: Gaara Keren**

**To: Sasori cucunya nenek chiyo**

Ngambek, lo, ya?

**From: Gaara Keren**

**To: Sasori cucunya nenek chiyo**

Yaelah… Sorry, sih, Sas… Gitu aja ngambek. Sorry dah…

**From: Gaara Keren**

**To: Sasori cucunya nenek chiyo**

Yaelaaahhh… Gw dah minta maaf, Bro! lama banget seh, lo?

'Et, dah! Ni, orang ngerampok ato mau ngapain, sih? Banyak banget ngirim sms doang?' batin si Sasori karena ngeliat udah banyak banget, ternyata, si Sohibnya itu nge-sms?

**From: Sasori**

**To: Gaara si mata panda**

Nyantai, bang! Gw tadi ada sedikit gangguan! Ah, lo nya juga ternyata yang gak sabaran. Nge-fans lo ya sama gw?

**From: Gaara Keren**

**To: Sasori cucunya nenek chiyo**

Enak aja gw nge-fans sama lo! Muka gw jauh lebih cool ya, daripada lo!

**From: Sasori**

**To: Gaara si mata panda**

Eh, gw jauh lebih tua dari lo! Tapi lihat muka gw! Jauh lebih kinclong daripada lo! Lo masih muda aja udah berkantung mata!

**From: Gaara Keren**

**To: Sasori cucunya nenek chiyo**

APAPAAPAPPAAPAP!

Akhirnya mereka bedua adu sms (?) *ya masa adu mulut sih? Orang mereka aja saling ngata-ngatainnya lewat sms. Jadi, berarti adu sms, dong. Ya, kan?* dan author malas menuliskan apa isi sms mereka berdua. Lagipula, kata-kata yang mereka gunakan itu sangatlah (tidak) patut untuk ditiru.

**From: Sasori**

**To: Gaara si mata panda**

Udah, ah! Cukup! Capek, gw! Gini aja deh, Gaar. Gw serius, nih. Gw mau ngomong, sama lo! URGENT!

**From: Gaara Keren**

**To: Sasori cucunya nenek chiyo**

Napa? Lo mau ngomong kalo muka gw jauh lebih cool?

**From: Sasori**

**To: Gaara si mata panda**

Kagak! Enak aja! Muka gw jauh lebih keren!

Dan, lagi-lagi, mereka adu sms permirsaaa... -_-"

**From: Gaara Keren**

**To: Sasori cucunya nenek chiyo**

Ya, udah! Serius nih gw! Duarius malah! Lo, mau ngomong apa?

**From: Sasori**

**To: Gaara si mata panda**

Hmm... okeh, jadi begini...

**TBC~**

**Author's Note:**

**Waaiiiii… XD dah update neh! hohoho… Kira-kira, apa ya, yang diomongin Sasori di sms-nya itu? Makasih yaa, yang udah review fic abal ini… ehheeh… XD masih garing lagi... dan kayaknya author gak bisa ngelanjutin ni fic... soalnya mau liburan ke kampoeng halaman.. *readers: terus nagapain lo ngupdate?**

**Okehh… Mind to RnR, Everybody? please don't flame it... XP**


	3. Chapter 3

Senin pagi...

Pagi ini... Yah... Pagi ini seperti biasa kita bakal memulai pagi dengan kerusuhan yang ada di markas akatsuki ini. Kita buka pagi dengan sepu...

Eh, tunggu!

1,5,9... *author males ngitung*.

Tunggu! Kenapa ilang sebiji yah? Ada yang lepas seekor yah?

Siapa yah yang ilang yah? *author udah ilang ingatan, gara - gara udah ninggalin fandom naruto selama 6 bulan lebih*

"Un, Author bego ih... Masa Danna dilupain?" Tiba - tiba aja muncul sesosok banci kuning di samping Author.

Oiya! Author lupa! Oiyaahhh! Dan Anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Danna sedang absen! Dia lagi pergi meninggalkan fandom ini dan pergi ke fandom seberang untuk bertemu dengan Cas...

*BUAAKKKK!*

Dan. Dengan indahnya author kena geplak di kepala yang dihadiahkan oleh...

"Deidara" si banci pirang tadi, *death glare* okeh, si orang tadi akhirnya yang ngelanjutin. "Oke readers, sekarang saya yang akan melanjutkan fic ini! Tapi tenang aja, saya juga jadi pemainnya, kok. Oke, happy readiinnggg..."

*Author koma 6 bulan* lagi?

_ 

**Mad Christmas**

**Chapter 3: Kenapa Dia benci natal?**

**Rated: T (mungkin)**

**Genre: Humor & Romance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), OOC, newbie, aneh, garing, kriuk-kriuk renyah dll**

**Pair: Sasori x ?**

**thanks to: Al-Mcs, Nakamuranokikidzukitta-kun, Namikaze Narita-chan, Nara Shfey7.**

**Gomen ne, kalo update nya lama sekali m(_ _)m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_

"TOOBIIIIIIII! KEMBALIKAN TANAH LIATKUUU! ATAU KULEDAKKAN KAU, UN!" Yah, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi kan siapa yang teriak ini?

"Jiahahahah... Senpai harus belikan aku dulu lolipooppp!" Yang ini juga gak perlu kan?

"Woyyy... Bayar kas woyyyy!" Kalo yang ini udah jelas lah...

"Ah, okos na mah kamari geus mayar. Masa iya, urang kudu mayar deui?" eh, sejak kapan si kakek itu bisa bahasa sunda? Bukannya dia orang Jepang?

"PEIINNNN! INI MAJALAH APAPAPAPPAPAAAAAAA!" Teriak perempuan satu-satunya di Akatsuki sambil ngacungin sendal jepit merek sw*low

"Ampun Konan-chaaannn"

"Umbala Umbala... Bala Bala Sikii... Bala Bala Sakaa... Hafsyah Hafsyah Hafsyah... Uwoo DJ let's partyy! Jedag Jedug jedag jedug desteng desteng" *sembayang ato ngedugem, mas?*

"Ikan arwini, Ikan koki, ikan cere, ikan sepat, aku cintah kalian semuaa"

"Ahhh... Mataharinya seger, yah, tem?" Tanya zeput "Iya, tih" jawab si item

Seperti biasa, tempat angker ini selalu di penuhi dengan kegaduhan *Readers: katanya angker, tapi kenapa masih gaduh coba?* entahlah, hanya keautisan author saja yang tahu. Tapi, salah satunya lagi gak muncul - muncul. Entah kemana? Ada yang tauk? Author juga gak tau.

"Eh, chi, si Sasori mana sihh? Dia belum bayar kas minggu lalu, nih." Tanya si lintah darat

"Urang mah teu nyaho, ju." Lagi - lagi si kakek berbahasa sunda

"Lo ngomong apa sih daritadi! Dah deh, ngomong mah make bahasa sendiri aja kali. Gak usah sok - sok make bahasa sunda! Disuruh nyanyi tokecang aja gak bisa!" Pein ikut nimbrung. Lho? Udah selesai kejar - kejarannya?

DUAAARRRRR!

Sontak semua (minus Deidara & Tobi) Akatsuki kaget mendengar suara yang merdu *?* itu. Konan yang yang lagi ngejer - ngejer Pein kaget dan terpleset jatuh dan kakinya nyungsep ke ember. Pierching nya Pein ilang sebiji. Uang - uang kuju berhamburan. Itachi yang lagi make lipstick malah kelewatan dari bibir ke pipi *lama - lama ini orang ketularan si banci dah?*. Hidan yang lagi dugem balik lagi jadi sembayang *?*. Aquarium Kisame pecah. Zetsu yang lagi berfotosintesis malah gosong.

"APAAN TUHH!" Teriak semua Akatsuki setelah mendengar bunyi suara merdu tadi.

Plak, plok. Deidara membersihkan tangannya dari debu "Un, akhirnya keok juga itu anak!" Sambil kumpul dengan member Akatsuki lainnya.

Dengan tidak mengetahui apa - apa, Deidara dikeroyok oleh member Akatsuki yang terkaget - kaget tadi. *author merdeka!*

Miss Sinéad

Yah... Kita lupakan saja adegan tadi. Sekarang mari kita duduk manis, lipat tangan, wajah tersenyum, dan mari kita dengarkan percakapan 9 Akatsuki ini *Readers: males dahh...*

"Eh, chi, emangnya kenapa sih si Sasori gak suka natal?" Si leader Akatsuki mulai keponya dah.

"Kenapa yahh? Ada yang tau gak yahh? Kasih tau gak yah? Ihihihihihihi..." Si Itachi mulai ketawa ala kuntilanak plus bedak yang ketebelan, lipstik yang meleber, dan rambut yang berantakan gara - gara heboh heboh tadi. Komplit sudah! Author rasa, kalo dia ikut kontes miss kuntilanak dia pasti nomor 1 "

Gak perlu babibubebo, bulu ketek *?* semua Akatsuki jadi pada disko, dan wajah mereka jadi gak kalah putih sama si Itachi.

"Chi, e, elo ke, ke, kenapa?" Tanya si manusia pierching.

Itachi mulai lagi membuat bulu ketek mereka berdiri, "Hihihihihi... Kalo misalnya kalian pengen tahu banget kenapa si rambut merah itu benci natal, dan kenapa gw sekarang ini? Kalian harus memberi gw tawa. Ihihihihiihi..." Sekarang kenapa dia jadi ngikutin undertaker dari fandom kuroshitsuji?

'Ini orang kesurupan ya?' Batin all Akatsuki *sweatdropped* (minus Itachi dan Sasori tentunya)

"Yasudahlah, mumpung orangnya gak ada, gw kasih tau dah." Sambungya, sekarang udah normal lagi.

'Wahhh... Setannya udah ilang yah?' Batin All Akatsuki lagi.

"Jadi... Begini..."

~sunagakure 30 tahun yang lalu. 24 desember. Pukul 23.50~

"Sasori, kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya perempuan yang usianya sudah uzur pada cucunya. "Kau masih menunggu santa clause?"

Si kecil Sasori yang sedang duduk didepan api unggun menoleh ke neneknya, "Iya, nek. Saso-chan sedang menunggugu santa." Jawabnya polos.

Neneknya pun tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kau tidur? Santa pasti akan datang saat kau tidur." Sebenarnya neneknya sudah tahu pasti kalau santa clause itu tidak benar - benar ada. Dan dia hanya mencoba agar cucunya tetap senang. "Lagipula kau sudah bersikap baik kan selama setahun ini?"

"Iya, nek! Saso-chan sudah bersikap baik selama 1 tahun ini. Santa pasti datang kan, nek?" Tanyanya.

"Fufufu... Itu rahasia santa, nenek juga tidak tahu." Dia mencoba untuk menjawab, "Bagaimana kalau kau tidur dulu? Santa pasti juga berpikir kalau tidur malam - malam tidak baik untukmu."

"Baiklah, nek. Saso-chan akan tidur." Akhirnya si Sasori kecil pergi menuju kamarnya bersama neneknya.

"Nek."

"Ya, Saso-chan?"

"Teman - teman Saso-chan selalu bercerita tentang liburan natal mereka. Mereka setiap natal selalu mendapatkan hadiah dari orang tua mereka. Kata mereka, mereka juga selalu mendapatkan hadiah dari santa." Sasori mulai bercerita.

Neneknya tersenyum, "Kamu benar - benar ingin dapat hadiah dari Santa, ya?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Iya, karena Saso-chan tidak punya ayah dan ibu, Saso-chan sangat ingin dapat hadiah dari santa." Jelasnya.

Neneknya sangat terkejut mendengarnya "Tapi kan Saso-chan punya nenek."

Sasori mulai memasang muka sedih "Iya, nek."

"Yasudah. Sekarang Saso-chan tidur ya?" Neneknya mengangkat selimut cucunya sampai seleher. "Baik. Selamat malam Saso-chan, mimpi indah." Neneknya berjalan kearah pintu dan mematikan lampu.

Ketika di luar, neneknya begitu kasihan mendengar curhatan cucunya tadi. Dia tahu bahwa santa clause tidak akan datang. Dan Ia juga tidak mampu untuk membelikannya hadiah, karena masalah financial.

Miss Sinéad

~esoknya~

"Nekkk... Apakah Santa sudah... ..." Kalimatnya terpotong karena dia terkejut melihat neneknya yang terjatuh di depan api unggun. "NENEK!" Sasori terkejut, dan dia langsung berteriak minta tolong kepada tetangga untuk membantunya.

Syukur ternyata sang nenek hanya kecapekan karena semalam kurang tidur karena memikirkan cucunya tercinta itu.

"Nek, Nenek kenapa?" Tanya Sasori pada neneknya yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Ah, nenek tak apa - apa. Hanya kelelahan sedikit. Hahaha..." Jawab neneknya untuk menutupi alasan asli pada cucunya.

Akhirnya Sasori kesal karena kenyataannya dia tidak mendapatkan hadiah dari santa pada hari natal. Dan dia justru malah dapat sial karena neneknya sakit. Namun, tidak hanya hari natal saat itu juga ia membenci natal. Natal ditahun - tahun yang datang ia terus kesepian dan tidak mendapatkan hadiah.

Dan, karena itulah dia benci natal.

~balik ke markas~

"Yaa... Kira - kira begitulah ceritanya. Kenapa dia benci natal." Ujar Itachi.

Ketika si Itachi menoleh ternyata di depannya sudah penuh dengan tisu bekas air mata dan ingus dari member Akatsuki yang didongengin.

"Hik... Hik... Hik... Uhhuhuhuuhuh... Ceritanya mengharukan." Ucap si kuju sambil nangis. *lho? Doi punya perasaan juga, toh?*

'Hhuhuhuhhu... *SROOTTT* hik.. Hik... Hik...' Kira - kira begitu lah tangis semua Akatsuki.

"Baiklah. Karena gw udah ngasih tau kalian," si Itachi angkat kaki, eh, angkat bicara lagi "kalian harus diam dan pura - pura tidak tahu. Dan jangan pernah membicarakan apapun tentang natal dengannya. Kalau tidak..." Kalimatnya menggantung.

"Kalau tidak kenapa?" Tanya si penyembah Dj.

Wajah Itachi langsung tertutupi rambutnya, keluar aura tidak mengenakan badan *?*, dan angin bertiup kencang kearahnya, "Kalau tidak..." Srek, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau "nyawa kalian bakalan jadi milik gw semuanya. Fufufufuf..." *smirk*

'Eh, itu kan Ruby's Knife, bisa membunuh iblis dan manusia bahkan mahkluk seperti hidan *hidan: gw* sekalipun' batin akatsuki. Kompak lagi. Mereka mulai ketakutan lagi.

"Sudah! Semuanya! Bubar... Jalan!" Komando si Itachi sambil main - mainin Ruby's Knife nya yang dicolong dari fandom seberang sana.

'Si Itachi kenapa yah?' Batin all akatsuki

**TBC~**

**Author's Note: Ihik… Author minta maaf banget kalo ngupdatenya lama sekali. Author janjinya tadinya mau ngupdate fic ini 10 hari sebelum natal, dan tiap hari bakal update, taunya author malah pulang kampoeng. Dan author malah kepincut sama fandom seberang dan melupakan fic – fic punya author sendiri. . ditambah lagi author sempet lupa sama kelanjutan fic ini. Akhirnya teman baek saya 'Schein Mond' inget gimana ini fic. Dan author stress dengan Try Out, UN, Sekolah dan segala macam setan belang. Huhuhuhuhu…. Sekali lagi maafin author yah. **

**Namikaze Narita-chan: Tuh… dah ada jawabannya. Maaf lama banget updatenya m(_ _)m. makasih ripiuwnyaahhh…..**

**Nakamuranokikidzukitta-kun: Udah, Kok. Makasih ya Reviewnya. :D. maaf lama. Oh, dan saya bakal coba yah requestmu… :D**

**Nara Shfey7: Makasih udah Review :D. oke. Ini udah update.**

**Al-Mcs: Okeee…. Ini udah di update :D. maaf laammaaaa…..**

**All: maaf gak sempet di PM yah?**


End file.
